Polyolefin films are well known for their ability to return at least partially to their original structure when folded. However there are many applications in the packaging industry where it is desirable to provide a film that can be folded and that retains its structure once folded as can be done with paper products. It is of course desirable in such applications that the polyolefin film retains its strength, water resistance and also has the texture and rigidity of paper. Although paper-like products have been manufactured from polyolefins heretofore such products have failed either in the strength or the foldability of the film. In particular the films of the prior art have failed at the fold.
It is an object of this invention to provide polyolefin compositions that can be extruded by blown film technology into films that have little if any elastic recovery or memory and thus are able to retain any fold applied to the film. It is a further object of this invention to provide film that exhibit sufficient strength at the fold so that when they are folded they do not fail or split at the fold. It is further desirable to provide a film that has rigidity adequate to allow wrapping products using commercial wrapping machines. An additional object is to provide a paper-like packaging material that can easily and rapidly sealed.
The foldable products of the present invention are useful in all packaging applications that paper products can be used. They are particularly useful in the tobacco, food and beverage industries. The products of the present invention provide the additional properties characteristic of polyolefin and in particular barrier resistance to water and air, and furthermore are heat sealable. Additives known to improve UV light resistance can be incorporated in the films of the present invention as well as other additives known in the industry to improve desired properties. The product of the present invention can be readily laminated to others polyolefin films or to paper products and can also be coextruded with other thermoplastic materials. The mechanical properties of the films of the present invention are similarly improved over paper products in their tear resistance and tensile strength.